


Let’s Slay Some Dragons

by blythesbaby



Series: Domestic Shirbert [2]
Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Gen, Plotless Fluff, anne and gil are the cutest parents, domestic family life, gilbert being the sweetest dad, literally just fluff, rilla and shirley are besties, shirley is confused, telling their kids the story of how they met, we love a happy family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25987930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blythesbaby/pseuds/blythesbaby
Summary: pretty much just me relieving my pent up anger over not getting any domestic shirbert by writing them as a cute family... pure and complete plotless fluff, enjoy :)
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley, Rilla Blythe & Shirley Blythe
Series: Domestic Shirbert [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886020
Comments: 5
Kudos: 77





	Let’s Slay Some Dragons

"Okay class, the assignment is to write a paper on how your parents met! It's due Monday! ... okay, class is dismissed!" 

Rilla stood up from her chair and bounced out of the schoolhouse to meet her brothers so they could walk home together. 

Shirley high-fived his friend and bolted over to her, looping his arm in hers, as they began their daily routine of skipping home. 

"How was school today rill?" He bounced a little extra over a log, making her laugh. 

She un-looped her arm and spun around to him excitedly, "we get to write a paper about how mom and dad met!" She twirled around the forest giggling. 

His eyes crinkled upward "and why is that so exciting?" 

She whipped around and gaped at him. "Why wouldn't it be?! Mom and Dad have the kinda love from fairytales, and I've never heard their story!" She swooned at the thought of their probably very romantical meeting. 

Shirley laughed and pretended to gag, causing her to shove his shoulder, "love is grosssss! Especially when its mom and dad blehhh!" 

She raised a brow, "I bet you won't being saying it's gross when you meet a pretty girl who loves youuu!" She sang, smile bright.

He shook his head and jumped onto the trunk of a fallen tree, lifting one hand to cover his left eye dramatically. "No! Ye will be fightin' all the scallywags that dare cross over to the 'Shirley Seas'!" He held a hand behind his back, jabbing an invisible sword at his imaginary opponent. "There's no time for pretty girls when you are captain of your ship!" He jumped around the forest, spinning and slaying other imagined pirates. 

Rilla laughed loudly and her cheeks rose impossibly high. She joined in with him, play sword fighting against him. "Oh but what if a beautiful fair maiden is trapped in the jaws of death and you have no choice but to save her?!" 

He flipped off a stump and smirked. "I wouldn't." 

"SHIRLEY BLYTHE!!" She chastised, then ignored his comment and continued her conjured up love story. "Anyways, after you save her she will ask how she can repay you, which of course you respond to by leaving a 'sweet kiss on the bloom of her rosey lips'—"

"Sweet kiss of the bloom of her what?! Rill where did you hear that?!" He laughed 

She shrugged "read it in one of mom's stories." 

Rilla sprinted through the forrest, now winning in their 'sword fight' "ANYWAY. After you kiss her—" Shirley pointed his finger in mouth and play gagged, to which she rolled her eyes and ignored, pretending to jab her sword in his stomach. "You both will confess your love for one another and live happily ever after." She sighed happily, and he cringed.

"Uh, nope! I'm going to live as a lone pirate for the rest of my life!" He skipped forward with his chin held high. 

She stared him down, unimpressed. "Fine, but I'll say 'I told you so' when you fallll" she teased in a sing-songy voice. 

"Whatever! Come on, we better get home or moms gonna worry." He grabbed her hand and pulled her across the field to their house.

.

"Mom! We're home!" Rilla called to the seemingly empty house. 

Just when she was beginning to think they weren't home (after check the kitchen and bedrooms with no luck), she heard a loud giggle come from the living room around the corner. 

"Gil! Stop! Gilbert Blythe you put me down! GIL!" She turned the corner to see her mom being held bridal style by a twirling Gilbert, both laughing hysterically. 

Now that's love. She thought. 

"Never!" His signature grin spread on his face as he threw her onto the couch and hovered over her giggling lips. 

Rilla noticed her mother's cheeks grew bright red as he gently kissed her. Why do her cheeks do that? She wondered. 

Anne brought her hands up to his hair carefully before pulling away abruptly, catching Rilla's eyes and smiling brightly. Gilbert's brows creased as his lips down turned, clearly disappointed in her moving away. He chased her lips again, but she placed her finger on his mouth, giving him a look, and grinned back towards Rilla. 

"Welcome home darling!" Anne sang, alerting the very confused Gilbert to his daughter's presence. 

"Hi mom! Hi dad!" Rilla bounced over to them and gave each a solid kiss on the cheek. She jumped on Gilbert's back, grasping onto his neck for safety. He stood and danced around the living room, making her giggle uncontrollably. Anne stood and hugged Shirley (who had strolled in after hearing them greeting Rilla). 

"How was your day sweetheart?" Anne asked loudly, trying to talk over the loud and silly laughter. She kissed his head and ruffled his hair lovingly. 

"Good" he smiled, then side eyed his sister who was now slung over Gilbert's shoulder as he pranced around. "Rilla says I'm going to fall in love." He scrunched his nose, disgusted. "but all I want to do is be a pirate! Why do I have to live with a girl?! They are gross!" 

Anne barked a laugh, crinkling her eyes with her smile. "Oh darling, you don't have to get married," he watched as she looked over at Gilbert and Rilla who were now wrestling on the floor, and smiled softly, "but... never underestimate the happiness that comes with love. I never thought I'd get married, or fall in love, but now..." she paused and laughed at Gilbert who was currently losing to his daughter. "But now, I would never change being married to your father for anything in the world." 

Shirley cringed at the sappy-ness his mom was displaying. "Eh, not me." He bounced out of the living room and into the kitchen. 

Anne shook her head and laughed, "One of these days you'll know." She whispered to herself. 

"7,8,9,10! Ha! Gotcha!" Rilla cried out in victory, having finally beat her dad in their wrestling match. 

She jumped off of him and pranced over to Anne, looking completely disheveled. 

"Oh! I almost forgot! Mom, I need to know how you and dad met" she rocked on her heels and grinned up at Anne. 

Anne cocked a brow and looked over at Gil, who was just as confused. "Why the sudden interest Rill?" 

"She probably just wants to hear the worlds greatest love story!" Gilbert scooped Rilla into his arms and plopped on the couch next to Anne. 

Rilla shook her head and smiled "it's for a project at school!" 

"Okay well, snuggle in and I'll tell you all about it, it's my favorite story to tell!" Anne sang.

Rilla snuggled in between her parents and waited intently. 

Shirley came waltzing in, plum puff in hand, to hear the story as the pair began. 

"Well, I met your father when I was only 13, it was my second week of school and the kids didn't really like me because of some things I said..." 

"They didn't like you?" 

"I'm afraid not, anyway, i was walking to school one day and a boy cornered me in the forest. He wasn't being very nice and I was scared, until your dad came prancing up, and scared him away—"

"Very heroically, might I add" Gilbert smiled smugly, and Anne just grinned back. 

"Yes very hero like." She laughed "after that he followed me all the way to school begging for me to tell him my name—"

"Hey hey, I'm was not begging, just highly intrigued!" He cut in, trying to save his pride. 

"Oh whatever! When we got into the school, he was ripped away by his friends and I was threatened to not talk to him by mine. I spent all day ignoring him until finally he started throwing pieces of chalk at me, and when I still ignored him he came up to me to — very sweetly — give me an apple from his orchard..." 

"But she ignored that too! So I very stupidly grabbed her braid and tugged it, while calling her 'carrots'." He continued, 

"Yes, and back then I had a big temper—"

"'Back then'?!" Shirley interrupted earning a very proud smile from Gilbert. 

"Oh you hush!" She pushed him off the couch and he stumbled onto the floor laughing. "So, when he pulled on my hair I stood up and whacked him right across his face with my slate!" The kids gasped with wide eyes.

"YOU HIT HIM WITH YOUR SLATE?!!" Rilla yelled, jumping up in surprise. 

"Go mom!" Shirley cheered. 

"She did! Right across my face! Look I still have a dent!" He jutted out his chin and point to his cheek to which Anne playfully slapped. 

"Oh stop it you drama queen, you do not have a dent in your face!" She crinkled her nose at him and he stuck out his tongue teasingly at her. 

Shirley, just now processing all of this, creased his brow. "Wait, let me get this straight... so mom hits you over the head with her slate, and you think 'yep, that's the girl I'm gonna marry' ?!" 

Gilbert laughed loudly, "well of course!" 

He turned to Anne who's eyes were welling up with tears as she smiled at him. "Best day of my life." Gilbert grinned and rested his head on her lap, letting her comb through his hair with her fingers.

Shirley and Rilla looked at each other confused. "Dad, why does mom do that to your hair?" Rilla asked. 

Gilbert glanced up at Anne and then back to the kids. "It's my favorite, and she knows that." He closed his eyes and smiled. 

"It helps him relax" Anne added.

Rilla put her hand up to stroke Shirley's curls to test it out and he swatted her hand away. "Ew stop! Only moms can do that!" 

She crossed her arms and glared at Shirley before turning back to her mom "it doesn't work." 

"You're not a mom, that's why!" He jabbed.

"Stop it! It's not only for moms!" Rilla defended.

Anne lifted her hand for them to stop their bickering. "Okay guys it's time to get ready for dinner, Shirley come help me in the kitchen and Rilla go help your father with feeding the animals okay? and everyone meet back here in a half hour, got it?" 

Gilbert raised his head off of Anne's lap and stood slowly, "got it!" he gently kissed her cheek and took Rilla's hand, leading them out to the barn. 

Anne rubbed her hands together in anticipation, "lets do this!"


End file.
